College Dayz
by LIVELIFELOVELOU
Summary: Bella and the Cullen at school! See what fun they get up too. My first story so be nice! Please Read! xxx
1. Arriving

B POV

I stepped out of the car and said goodbye to my dad, Charlie. I would miss him. I couldn't I let them convince me to go to Hell. I mean college. Forks College. It wasn't even in Forks, that tiny, tiny place was far too small to even have it's own college. It was in Port Angles but for some reason they called it Forks College?! I'll never know why.

I turned around for the last time to look at Charlie and I saw he was crying. God, he was going to start me off in a minute.

"Bye Charlie" I hugged him awkwardly.

"Bye Bells, I'll miss you."

"I know, just don't poison yourself, kay?" Cooking wasn't one of Charlie's strong points. When I lived with him, cooking was one of the only things he couldn't do. That and cleaning.

"I'll try."

"You'd better." I turned again to face the school and then it finally sank in. I was going to college, alone. I don't know anyone and I'll be without Dad and Jake for a long time. Sure they'll visit me and I'll visit them but it won't be the same as seeing them everyday like I was used to. "Dad, If I don't leave now I never will!" He let go of me and took a step back. He climbed into the car and I waved as I drove away.

I was now alone.

I had now been here for half an hour. I'd been to the front desk, received my school timetable and books, Oh yeah, my key to the room to. I wasn't normally away from home for this long or had to stay with the same person to share the room with for such a long time either. I hope she's nice as I'll have to share the room with her for the next couple of years.

My room was on the top floor which was just my luck as I can barely walk up one flight of stairs without falling let alone more than four! I looked down at the key and envelope in my hand. Now would be the best time to open it as I kinda need to know which number my room is.

Isabella Swan

17/80

Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen, that must be my roommate as it's certainly not me. I mentally hit myself, It was a good thing no one could actually here my thoughts as I say things in my head which are much worse than what I say out loud. (If that's even possible!)

I trudged up the stairs. When I got to the top I realised there was an elevator and could have gone up in that. I'm so stupid sometimes! I walked along the corridor to the end (lucky me!) and put the key in the door. I opened it and I could hear two girls in the adjoining room singing along to a Taylor Swift song. Should have said no I think.

"So Rosie.." I heard a very musical voice say. It was beautiful.

"Don't call me that!" Another voice said.

"You sound just like my brother!" Laughter, it sounded like the tinkering of bells.

"Oh god I do don't I?! I should go now, see you at dinner honey?" I gasped, she might see me and ask why I was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, by that time my new roomie should be here, I can't wait to meet her!" The first voice said, and it didn't even sound sarcastic! I guess she must be Alice Cullen. The other girl was Rose, Rosie or something like that. I heard a door shut. There must be one in that room too. I reached over and pulled the door open and closed it again.

"Hello?" I asked, half expecting an answer. That's not what I received though.


	2. Going on a trip

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you liked the first chapter I know it was small but this one will be longer, I promise!**

**Review! **

**Xxx**

She was petite, with jet black hair and beautiful green eyes, pale skin and perfect features. Wow. I really am plain!

"Hey! I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Isabella, or is it Bella? You have no idea how long I've been waiting for them to give me a roommate! I've been here for a month now, I'll have to introduce you to my friends they're really nice!"

"Hi, it's Bella."

"You have such a pretty name!" Suddenly she hugged me which is weird as no-one does that to me. "We're going to be great friends! Talking of friends, mine our waiting for me in the canteen for us do you want to come?" She wanted me to come sit with her and her friends?! She had only met me a minute ago!

"Yes, I'd love to actually I don't know anyone here so it would be great to get to know some people. "

I just hope that they were as nice or at least half as nice as her!

"They'll love you, trust me." She looked at me for a second. "You're not wearing that are you?" Not another controlling friend I've had enough of them. I moved here to get rid of them. She studied my face for a second then started to laugh. "I was joking, sorry."

"It's fine, really" Thank god she was joking.

""We'll go the long way, I can show you some of the classes and the school in general." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

As it turns out, the long way was very long especially as Alice thought I should see every single class on the way towards the canteen. Half an hour later we were there. I looked round the canteen, trying to spot people who might be Alice's friends as the pixie herself had disappeared. I wasn't entirely sure what or should I say who I was looking for! And then I saw it, Alice's beautiful eyes only they were on a boy. He had bronze hair, he was tall, and perfect. Wow he was beautiful, he could put a greek god to shame! And I clearly was not the only one who thought so, he had a whole group of girls around him. All giggling and laughing and urgh! They put girls to shame!

"Bella, there you are! What you looking at?" Alice was back, she followed my line of site. "Oh." I gulped we had to go past him to get to the food. "Move." The boy looked up at Alice and then moved so we could get past. He didn't take his eyes off me once. I could feel myself blushing which is something I do alot of the time! And to top it all off I tripped over his feet!

A pale head helped me up. At first I thought I was Alice, but then I looked up. It was a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You ok?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'll live, I guess!" I heard laughter, at first I thought it was from the blonde boy but he wasn't laughing. I turned around and found it was a massive ( and I mean massive!) boy with black curly hair and brown eyes. Next to him there was a girl. Wow, even pretty little Alice looked plain against her! She was tall with long blonde hair and an amazing figure! Alice was standing next to her, smiling worriedly at me.

"Bella, these are my friends."

**That's all for now! Review!**

**x**


	3. It's girls ask boys

**Hey Guys**

**Thanks for the reviews! 4 now- yayy!**

**Next chapter is dedicated to my friend, Layla x**

**Enjoy!**

They all smiled at me. Wow this school seemed pretty smiley. All except that boy and the girls that surrounded him. I wonder what was up with them.

"I'm sorry about that Bella, that was my idiot excuse of a brother." Alice smiled a little.

"Oh he's not too bad." A booming voice added, it was the big one. " Emmett McCarty, you are?" He grinned at me showing a set of very perfect white teeth.

"Bella Swan"

" And Bella Swan, do you fall down often is this a one off thing for you?"

"Well I wrote the meaning of the word clumsy!"

"Yes I can tell you'll be fun to hang around with!" He grinned even more, a thing that I could have never thought was possible.

"Stop scaring her Emmett. So sorry he does this to every new person.." The blonde boy laughed gently "Jasper Hale." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jasper!"

"I guess I'll have to introduce myself now. I'm Rosalie Hale- Rose if you want I don't mind. Just not Rosie or Blondie!" Then it hit me... she was the girl from the dorm today. Alice was giggling.

"Guys, who are you going with for prom. A very fake blonde who looked very orange and just generally fake came up to us. It girls ask guys.. didn't you know?"

"Yeah I think we picked it up from all the posters thanks Lauren." Jasper said coldly.

"Well I'm asking Edward!" Laughter through the whole group.

"Good luck with that!" Alice murmured. She must have seen my face because she then said: "Bella, Edward is my brother, he's a musician, in a band all the groupies and the sluts love him." She shot a glance at Lauren who didn't seem to notice as she was far too busy playing with her nails and hair. It's girls like her who give girls a bad name..

"I'm gonna say it again who are you guys asking!" Lauren looked up from her nails briefly to ask the question.

"Well this is what I was trying to say earlier guys, I'm going with Emmett. Alice- dress shopping this weekend!" Rose smiled as Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Alice? New girl..?" Lauren flicked a hand in my direction

"Bella: her name is Bella." Alice cut in there quickly.

"Like I care." Lauren said in a extremely bored fashion. "So asked anyone yet?"

"I haven't. And Bella has only been here for a couple of hours!"

"So? If I had been here I would have asked someone. That's not a very good excuse. And Alice I haven't seen you asking anyone yet. Who would you ask?" At that Rosalie and Emmett started fake coughing very loudly. Alice turned round to glare at them and Jasper looked oblivious to what was going on around him. I'd worked it out, Alice had a crush on Jasper! Not that I'd blame her as he's a very good looking boy and he seems very nice as he went out of his way to help me! And they would make such an adorable couple, I could tell already. Ask him Alice, ask him!

"What if I don't want to ask anyone?"

"Why are you a lesbian?" By this time everyone in the canteen had turned round to look at us.

"Well..."

**That's all for now! **

**Read and Review!!**


	4. Confessions

**I don't own anyone or anything....**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Well I really didn't want to let it all come out this way and tell the whole school is but the thing is Lauren: you're right of course. I haven't asked anyone yet as I don't want to ask a guy I'd rather ask a girl!" Alice spoke with a hint of sadness. Then she turned and winked at us, it was all fake to wind Lauren up of course!

"Oh: I'm always right!" Lauren said confidently. The people around us were now starting to laugh.

"So the thing is: Bella, Will you go with me to the dance?" I decided to play along.

"Of course I will!" She hugged me. By now the whole canteen was laughing at Lauren's face. Emmett's laughter was louder than the rest of them.

"Wow that's really odd: I'm going now.. " With that Lauren ran away! Some of the girls that had been surrounding Edward left with her- as if she was their leader or something. Alice turned back to the audience (as it now was) and said:

"For the record guys: I'm completely straight as is Bella.." She shot me a questioning glance and I nodded quickly and very hard. "And we are not going together to the dance. Just in case anyone is quite as dumb as Lauren!" Everyone laughed and Edward smirked and walked over to us.

"Edward." Alice smiled at him. Rosalie glared. Emmett grinned and Jasper looked around at Rosalie and tried to get her to smile. It of course didn't work.

"Hey Al, Jazz, Rosalie, Emmett." He stared at me for a while. "Bella was it?"

"Yeah."

"Nice little show there you had Alice." He smiled crookedly at her. Wow he was hawt!

"Thank you! It wasn't prepared or anything. Hope you don't mind that I embarrassed one of your little groupies!" She smirked and he groaned.

"You know I never asked for that!"

"It's part of the job Eddie boy!" Emmett slapped him on the back as he said that.

"Would you not call me Eddie!"

"Whatever Edwerido." Edward growled.

"Guys.." Jasper warned. He seemed to be the peace keeper around here. At that moment the bell went.

"Saved by the bell!" Rosalie smiled lightly. "I'm off to English. You guys?"

"Snap!" Emmett grinned.

"Biology." Jasper sighed.

" Chemistry." Alice groaned.

"Math." I liked maths. I was one thing that I could hurt myself doing.

"You know what? Me too!" Edward gave me that crooked grin. I wasn't drooling was I? I hoped not..

"If we don't want detentions we had better get a move on!" Jasper said. And we did.

* * *

**That's it!!**

**Read and Review!!**

**This chapter was dedicated to KJ as she reviews ALL my chapters- without fail!! Thank you x**

**And as always Thanks to Layla for everything- you're the best! X**


	5. Tour guides and Math

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

"So Bella...."

"Bella Swan."

"That's a great name, short for something?" Wow, I was walking to Math with the best looking boy in the school (Mine and the groupies opinion- clearly) and he likes my name! Today has been way better than I thought it would be!

"Yes, Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan."

"Well Isabella Marie Swan, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Cullen!" He has no idea how much of a pleasure though!

"And you Miss Swan. So has Alice given you the tour yet, or the long route to the cafeteria as she calls it." Yes, and boy was it long!

"Yes she has actually.""That's a shame, I would have liked to show a beautiful girl like you around. It would have been my pleasure!" Queue the blushing.

"I don't mind being shown around twice!" Hmm.. Did that sound too eager? I hope it didn't sound eager!

"Okay then, after class. Unless you have plans?"

"No! Of course not! I never have plans!" Oops. I now sound really lame. He's laughing now! Eeek!

"Well, that's good news for me!" We stopped outside a boring looking door. "After you, M'lady." Here's comes the blush...

Edward went and sat in his normal seat. Next to one of his fanclub- just when I thought things were going well! The only other seat free was one next to a blonde, very American looking boy. Quite cute, in a puppy kind of way.

"Hey! Isabella?" Oh dear.

"It's Bella!" Get it right!

"Hi Bella: I'm Mike. Mike Newton! Isn't the weather ermm wet?" Wow genius!

"Yes. I don't like Wet. Or cold very much."

"Oh. That's a shame."

"Hmmm"

We stopped talking for a bit after that (thank god!) and got on with the task that the teacher had set us.

"Oi! New girl. Move ya hand!" The boy from my other side shouted at me. So I did- and slapped him around the face with it! Cheering erupted from my new classmates so my teacher turned around which quickly shut everyone up!

Apart from that; Not alot happened in that lesson however it wasn't the lesson I was concerned about, it was what came after it.

"Ready for tour number two Miss Swan?"

Hey, things around here may just be looking up!

..................................................................................................................................................................

**So..**

**That's all for now,**

**And I will update soon!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lou x **


End file.
